


But Appa! I love Jaebum-hyung!

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Co-workers, Cooking, Cupid Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im Jaebum is Perfect, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung As a Kid, Kim Taehyung | V Ships It, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kissing, Like father like son, Love Confessions, M/M, Parent Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Park Jinyoung is a Little Shit (GOT7), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Single Parents, Sneaky Taehyung, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Taehyung proposes Jaebum but like in a cute kid saying marry me to person they like, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is only two chapter for this but i might change my mind, This is one of my fav fics, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Workplace Relationship, Yeah he gets his dad together with his crush, even if its crappy i love it, i am not so sure, its just so cute, might is the keyword, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jinyoung is a single parent and in love with Jaebum. His son, Taehyung is bent on making Jaebum his mom- or well father.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Family ficcc!!! I am bringing all sort of genre in GOT7 fandom, seriously doing a savior's work- lmao just kidding xD Hope you like this as much as I love this. English ain't my first language so there might be mistakes. No beta. Sorry in advance haha.

“Appa! Can we go visit Jaebum-hyung again?”

“No Tae-ah. You disturbed him just this morning” Jinyoung replied sternly. They have been to Jaebum's house so many times, Taehyung doesn't even go to his mom or grandma's place as much as he goes to Jaebum's.

“But appaaaa!” he quivered his lips, eyes widening and misty. Jinyoung sighed as he tried to ignore his son but it was futile. Taehyung didn’t stop his whimpers and puppy eyes until jinyoung give in.

“You are very very very naughty”

“Well, he does take after you so that’s expected” Mark replied from behind, snickering at him.

“Oh shut up, hyung” Jinyoung huffed but didn’t deny the truth. Somewhere he knew this kid will be just like him, a devil and a prankster. He is still not sure if that's a good thing or no, but it better him than his mother. The thoughts of his mother turned him sour. Damn.

“But what is with his addiction with Jaebum?” Mark asked curiously. The older man lived with him, or well they lived with Mark. After the split, Mark was kind enough to offer him a place to stay. They became roommates, as before he didn't have enough money to live on his own. Now though, he has but he doesn't want Taehyung to be alone- it was better to live with someone. 

“I have no idea. From the day he met him, all he ever talk is about him. I have never met him in a whole month as much as I meeting him this week” Jinyoung huffed. Taehyung was a very smart kid, Jinyoung can say that proudly and he wasn't exaggerating. But the problem always has been, he is a naughty kid, trouble maker- always annoying his nannies and caretakers. He also never liked anyone Jinyoung dated- and for Jinyoung, half of the dating meant his lover and his kid be involved with each other. Taehyung was his life, and having a partner that didn't care about a significant part of his life- that was unacceptable. Not that Taehyung made it any easy.

But apparently, when he took him to his workplace, a day where literally no one was available to leave Taehyung with, it happened. Since he was in a very good position, nobody dared tell him anything except Jaebum. They weren't allowed to bring any distraction in the project-process days, meaning when a very important project was taking place which needed employees' utmost attention. Jaebum told him about the protocol and asked him to drop off the kid but then Jinyoung explained the situation and of course, Taehyung's puppy eyes worked like magic and Jaebum agreed to help him. It was the day Jinyoung was supposed to host a conference meeting so he left Taehyung with a very reluctant Jaebum who didn't have much experience with kids. 

When he came back, Taehyung was sleeping in Jaebum's lap while the older man lovingly carded through his hair, humming a soothing lullaby. He stopped immediately when he saw Jinyoung and blushed adorably. He has always been attracted to Jaebum but it was then he started falling for the man. And also when Taehyung started pestering Jaebum all the time.

“Look who is complaining” Mark smirked, all too aware of his not-at-all-in-love situation. 

“Hyung! I am not. But I don’t wanna become a bother” Jinyoung whined unconsciously, he truly didn't. As much as he loved seeing Jaebum in his natural habitat, they haven't given Jaebum much free time, always barging in his home.

“Aigoo, so you do have a heart!” Jingyoung glared at him. Mark winked and looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Appa let's go!” a tiny human jumped in, carrying a bag with all his necessities “Uncle mark we are leaving~” he waved him goodbye in excitement and grabbed his father’s hand, trying his best to drag him out.

“Taehyung, wait a minute! I haven’t even calle-” but the kid refused to listen “at least let me chan- ugh fine!” he shot another death glare at Mark who was laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach in pain. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he took his keys and went out of the apartment.

“Nevermind I will just call him during the ride” he murmured to himself. Taehyung continued to dance the whole way to the parking lot. “Someone is too happy”

“Uh-huh! I wanna show Jaebummie-hyung my new dance! And also my drawing! I also learned this trick and I found a cat just like him and-” and the rambling continued, jinyoung smiled fondly. Taehyung really loved Jaebum. He knew why…

_“Why are you so happy with Jaebum-hyung, Tae?”_

_“I donno! He is sooo pretty! And he is very nice to me”_

_That’s what he got when he asked._

_“Hey Taetae, Jaebum-hyung is a busy man. We cant annoy him all the time, honey”_

_“But appa! I love spending time with him._ _He is so lovely and beautiful. Appa also said he loved beautiful man, didn’t cha?” he asked accusingly. JInyoung colored._

_“Th-that’s differ-”_

_“Appa likes Jaebummie-hyung, right? He is so pretty and nice. And he likes being with us too, he told me.” he smiled brightly._

_And that’s how the second time went._

_“Appa… why can't Jaebummie-hyung be my mom?” Jinyoung choked on his drink. Jaebum flushed a very deep shade of red._

_“Taehyung! You cannot say things like that!”_

_“Why?” he asked in confusion._

_“Be-because…” Jinyoung was lost for words. He looked towards Jaebum who seemed very shocked. But cute- ugh shut up. "Well, for one he is a male" he settled on that._

_“T-taehyung-ah, let’s get you some hot chocolate, okay?” Jaebum asked, ruffling his hair. Taehyung brightened at the mention of chocolate and ran to the kitchen. JInyoung and jaebum sighed a breath of relief at the same time. They both stared at each other until Jaebum got flustered again and walked off quickly to the kitchen._

_So yeah, the third time._

_But after the fourth time, they stopped mentioning this topic forever._

_They were in Jaebum’s apartment. Taehyung insisted he wanted to celebrate his first win for his play with jaebum. Plus Jaebum makes best foods!_

_“Hyuuuuuuung! This is awesome!” Jaebum laughed sweetly at his enthusiasm “You can be my perfect momm!” they both stiffened._

_“Taeh-”_

_“Appa” he started, expression serious. Jinyoung mentally facepalmed himself, he is sure Taehyung will sprout some nonsense- “If you won't marry Jaebummie-hyung… I will marry him!”_

In the end he couldn’t inform him that they were coming because his phone died in the car. He parked his car and went to the given floor. The watchman wouldn’t stop glaring at Taehyung because the kid jumped and giggled so loudly, it waked the man.

“Taehyung-ah calm down. We are here” he annoyedly said, fake annoyance.

“I know I know! Lets go to his room!” the kid wouldn’t listen to a word!

Jinyoung knocked lightly on the door, already feeling guilty for coming without invitation. It was night and rest time. He heard a ‘coming~’ voice from the door.

“Wh- Jinyoung?” he mumbled, surprised. Jaebum took in the sight, Jinyoung was wearing a black tank top. Even though jinyoung looked like he was delicate his biceps and muscles were a different story. Gosh he is sexy.

Jinyoung, a born pervert, loved seeing Jaebum in an oversized hoodie and shorts. They made him look cute and hot _at the same time_. Before anyone could say a word, Taehyung jumped on Jaebum, making Jaebum fall on the ground.

“Hyuuung I misshhhed you!” he whined, head buried on his chest. Jaebum chuckled lovingly, pinching his cheeks.

“Aww but you saw me today!”

“Yes but I lubbb youuu” Jaebum blushed. “Are you…. Are you baking cake?” he sniffed and dashed to the kitchen, like usual.

Jaebum sat there, a bit dumbfounded, flush still present, hair messed up, legs slightly apart, and eyes widened. Jinyoung stared at him, like a predator. It was at that moment that he found it almost impossible to control himself. Jaebum would really be the death of him. The man was still sprawled on the floor, slightly embarrassed with the way Jinyoung was looking at him. They were both aware something was going on between them, they knew they were past being 'friends', they had too much tension between them to just remain that. Also with Taehyung constantly shipping them, it was hard to miss the point. Jinyoung decided to take a leap.

He gave his hand for Jaebum to grab it and get up. The man did so, laughing awkwardly at whatever transpired just now. His messy hair made him wanna run his hand through them, a little bit of flour on his cheek, the legs were very beautiful- as always and the blush that seemed to start rising from his cheeks to the collarbone and vanishes under his cloth was enthralling. He didn't let go of the hand that still had a hold on him, pulling Jaebum a little closer- which was easy since he caught Jaebum off-guard, he whispered in his ears.

“As much as I would love to have wicked ways with you, I would rather not to do anything in the presence of my kid, so please stop tempting me” he casually replied. And went inside to check if his little troublemaker did anything stupid… again. That’s when he heard a gasp.

_“What the hell do you mean!?”_


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they confess. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is even this garbage?  
> *sad sigh*  
> ENJOY EITHER WAY :')

“I cannot explain what I mean with a kid here, hyung” Jinyoung said in a fake disapproving tone. Jaebum colored, a little embarrassed as to how he didn’t realize that sooner. Nevertheless, he glared at Jinyoung for a good moment and went to help Taehyung not to destroy the cake.

“Do you just make sweets anytime?” he asked in amusement, even girls don’t make things like this at midnight or maybe they do, he doesn't know.

“I- I wanted to eat” Jaebum managed to speak a coherent sentence as he was already feeling out of place. Jinyoung chuckled a little, murmuring ‘sweet tooth, are you?’ smugly. Yeah, that was great information to spread, the deathly sarcastic, dangerous eyed man loves to bake cakes and…eat. Sweet things. It was not that Jinyoung was judging, he really doesn’t care, anyone can do whatever the hell they want. It’s just a game between them- collecting points about things that can ruin their reputation. Of course, they wouldn’t dare to utter such words, they were quite possessive about the knowledge they gained. Great satisfaction comes from the ‘Only you know my secrets’.

“Hyuuuung, it's so bitter!”

“Ah hyung is sorry, Taehyungie, let me make a sweet frosting for you?” Taehyung nodded enthusiastically, already dashing towards the kitchen- after Jaebum, his kitchen was Taehyung’s favorite. All those yummy things Jaebum cooked, Taehyung was already drooling.

“How would you do that, hyuuung? Won't you have to make it again?” he asked worriedly, as much as he loved eating his cooking, he still didn’t like making Jaebum work. His appa always says Jaebum hyung works so much and he is a very amazing person. He didn’t want to make him more tired.

“Aye aye, don’t worry Taetae” Jaebum replied affectionately. It bloomed Jinyoung’s heart when he saw them like this. Jaebum talked and looked at Taehyung as if he was the most precious human being, which was true in Jinyoung’s case but seeing it in Jaebum’s eyes, in someone he loved, he couldn’t help but fall deeper. He cursed himself silently, there is a time to be sappy and definitely not in front of the man he is sappy about.

“We will just add extra milk and sugar that will reduce the bitter taste of the chocolate, though it might get a little thin int texture but it's tasty so it won't matter too much.” Jinyoung could hear them since the kitchen was barely away from the dining table. He took a bite from the cake, ah it was quite bitter but almost too good. He was glad it was bitter chocolate, it fits perfectly with Jaebum. If it was something sweeter, Jinyoung would have been sure if this person is Jaebum or not. Again, it’s not about the stereotype, but that’s just how Jaebum is. He can be adorably cute, too beautiful and pretty but he still has that straightforwardness, that sarcasm, and temper with him. He is ruthless but possesses a streak of kindness. He is made from rather odd combinations that just fit so perfectly with the man. Though there is innocence that is disguised with pretense, Jaebum is a very honest kindhearted soul with a bit of obliviousness. He is the sharpest of all but when it comes to people who admire him or hit on him, he has no idea of it. It boils his blood but knowing Jaebum is unaffected helps a lot.

“It’s soooo gooood! Can you teach me how to be so good as you?” Jinyoung’s heart melted. It was too much.

“Sure, a little older and I will teach you my secret recipes”

“Yayy!! But I was not just talking about foood” Taehyung giggled.

“H-huh?”

“You are so handsome, Appa says you work very hard, you're so cool and pretty, you care for me and Appa any time we need, you cook tasty food, your voice is soooo niceee! Your smile is perfect- Appa always blank out when he sees it, your style is so attractive, you know how to catch a man’s heart” Jaebum choked.

“T-t-t-taehyung, w-wh-what-” Jaebum cleared his throat, grabbing the glass of water on the counter and took a quick sip out of it.

“I also want to become like you… or else she will win his heart” he pouted.

“What...?”

“Since Appa already like you so much, I will let him marry you” poor Jaebummie, he choked on water “So now I have to find my own partner. Jungkookie is nice but Alice always takes him away from me, making him eat tasty foods and smiling so prettily, I want to become like you so that I can steal his heart”

“J-j-j-j-j-jinyoung, I need your h-help” Jinyoung was laughing so hard, his stomach hurt.

“Okay, little baby that is all you get to babble. You are still a kid, now go away and wash up” he chuckled, Taehyung’s face was quite messy with chocolate, not forgetting his dress and hands.

“Okayy appa!” he pouted but obeyed, running to the bathroom.

“Yah! Don’t run, you will fall, Taehyung-ah!” Jaebum yelled after him in concern.

“I am fiiin-eek”

“This kid” Jaebum shook his head, fondly. A warm smile on his face. He turned to clear the mess when he came face to face with Jinyoung, who was watching him with a smirk on his face. He looked _hot_.

“W-w-what do you want?” damn it, he was shuttering! Jinyoung came closer, making Jaebum step back until his butt hit the counter. “I-I have to c-clean-” he stopped abruptly as Jinyoung came terribly close to him, both the hands trapping him between the counter and Jinyoung. Jaebum looked away, his heart beating loudly.

“So I heard you know how to catch a man’s heart” he whispered in his ears.

“T-t-that- tae- its not- I me-”

“You heard it right, you are hot, amazing, cute, pretty and have a very sinful smile. Yes, I like you very much. I am tired of playing around so if I am not taking this the wrong way, stop me now” he pressed a light kiss below the earlobe, taking in Jaebum’s scent, and sighing in content. They stayed like that for quite some time.

“… I like you too” he confessed. Blush was decorated on his face and Jinyoung couldn’t resist. He kissed the man in question, all the built-up tension releasing in the kiss. It was an addicting kiss, Jaebum didn’t want to pull away but he realized Taehyung is still here! He hesitantly pulled back, making Jinyoung whine.

“what?” he pouted, eyes narrowed in mock-irritation.

“T-taehyung”

“Right” he sighed, Jaebum laughed a little at his display of childishness, which happened rarely. Jinyoung has always been sadistic, his appearance maybe of cutesy but everyone in the office knows how manipulative he can be. Unlike Jaebum who is short tempered and emotional, driven by heart, Jinyoung is calm sea, cunning and strategic. And Jaebum finds him a little too hot for a healthy obsession.

Jinyoung went to check on Taehyung since he didn’t return only to find him sleeping on the couch with his changed clothes. This brat planned it all, didn’t he? Jinyoung shook his head, this kid is definitely becoming like him.

He walked back to the kitchen, Jaebum almost cleaned the whole place quite fast. He was arranging the vessels, assembling them in an organized way. He pulled out the apron and hung it on the stand and turned- blushed a pretty color of red and turned again in embarrassment. Jinyoung huffed and went to his gorgeous hyung, loving the tight shorts showcasing his glorious ass. He took a moment to check it out before making his moves, why stare when you can feel it? He carried the startled man, who was struggling to get out of his hold indignantly, and made his way to Jaebum's bedroom and threw him on the bed. Jaebum let out a gasp, then a surprised squeak at his display of strength. Which was so adorable Jinyoung wanted to pounce right then and there.

“There is no escaping now, hyung” he smirked as he hovered on the beautiful man who smirked in return, delightfully dangerous and sinful.

“Who wants to?” he asked with a taunting smile after he got over the surprise, Jinyoung was getting hard already as he settled in between Jaebum's legs and the older man realized since it was his ass that was the victim to Jinyoung's hard poking. “Go ahead” he whispered invitingly, a blush still present.

Jinyoung swore.

He is so delectable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... i know *-*

**Author's Note:**

> drop some kudos and comments for me, plz :')


End file.
